1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a chair, and more particularly to a structure for fastening a seat to a support shaft of the chair.
2. Description of Related Art
As shown in FIGS. 1-5, a prior art chair has a seat 11, which is supported by a support shaft 19 of a base 18 of the chair. The seat 11 is provided in the underside with a fastening seat 12 fastened thereto. The fastening seat 12 is provided with a swing seat 20 which is pivoted to the fastening seat 12 by a pivot 14 and is provided with a resilient member 15. The resilient member 15 is linked with the fastening seat 12. The fastening seat 12 is provided with two ribs 13 which are provided with an arcuate through hole 16 for receiving a wrenching rod 17. The swing seat 20 is provided with a locating hole 21 and a locating plate 22 which is fastened to the swing seat 20 by welding and is provided with a fitting hole 23 for receiving the support shaft 19 in conjunction with the locating hole 21. The locating plate 22 and the swing seat 20 are separately made by punching and pressing and are therefore not cost-effective.